


Practice Makes Perfect

by Granjolrass



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Drabble, Fic Appreciation day, Library Sex, M/M, Public Sex, queliot, the welters challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: Eliot is helping Quentin study. He's also helping him with other things. Queliot Drabble.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/gifts).



> This is a Queliot Drabble for Gizmo (Kings-of-Fillory) as a part of the Welter's Challenge Fic Appreciation Day. The prompt was Queliot in the library. Enjoy! And follow me on Tumblr @howwerollintheshire

Quentin could feel Eliot’s hand on his knee. He glanced over. Eliot was focused on a book, not paying him any mind. He turned his attention back to the spell in front of him, but he could feel Eliot’s hand starting to trace circles on his thigh. He sucked in a sharp breath, glancing around. The library was more or less deserted, save a few stragglers. He swallowed and pretended not to notice, but Eliot’s hand persisted. The circle grew wider and moved upward. Eliot spread his hand open to rest on his upper thigh, rubbing the inside gently and Quentin nearly had a coronary.   
“Do you know the incantation for Mirav’s Suspension?” he asked stupidly. Eliot looked up from his book as if he had just noticed Quentin was there.   
“Let me take a look.” He muttered, standing up and placing himself behind the chair so he was reading over Quentin’s shoulder. He slid his hand down to rub him over his jeans. “It’s right here.” He said, muttering the incantation in Latin as he stealthily unbuttoned his jeans. Quentin gasped as Eliot slid his hand inside his pants. “Something wrong?” Eliot asked, and Quentin shook his head too quickly.   
“I’m fine.” He managed. “It’s just hard.”  
“Mm. I see that.” Eliot mused, a smile forming at the corners of his lips as he stroked Quentin. “You’ll just have to keep trying. Practice makes perfect.” Quentin sucked in a breath, closing his eyes. With one last stroke he came into his jeans, biting his lower lip not to moan. Eliot retracted his hand and went back to his seat. “But you know something?” He mused, casually licking his finger and turning the page of his book. “I think these study sessions are really helping.”


End file.
